O Fim de MaloMyotismon
by Green Angel
Summary: Uma comédia simples, com poucos capítulos. Tai é um completo idiota que não entende nada e que se acha o tal e certas situações, espero diverti-los em minha fanfiction, Boa leitura!
1. Default Chapter

**__**

O fim de MaloMyotismon

Cap1

By Green Angel 

N.A.: Oi gente!!! Vocês podem achar estranho mas eu mesma imaginei como seria o fim de MaloMyotismon e fiz uma fic. Mas aqui num tem essa de milhões de digiescolhidos, quero dizer, só havia Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, Mimi, T.K., Izzy, Kari, Davis, Cody, Yolei, Ken e Willis, mais ninguém.

__#__

Os novatos, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken e (não novatos) Kari e T.K., já estavam no digimundo.

Estava "na parte" onde os veteranos ENTRARÃO no digimundo. Noriko já estava recuperada , ela não precisava mais ir ao digimundo. 

# Mundo real, acampamento #

Tai(apontando o digivice para o céu): DIGIPORTAL!ABRA!

Nada acontece.

Izzy: Ih Tai............Num funcionou.

Todos os digiescolhidos estavam lá, menos Mimi e Willis que estavam nos Estados Unidos(não sério?!)

# Estados Unidos #

Mimi apertou seu digivice em suas mãos e...

Mimi (falando com firmeza): Quero ir ao digimundo ajudar meus amigos!

Seu digivice brilhou e a levou para o digimundo.

# Digimundo #

Davis: Ham? O quê? Que que cê tá fazendo aqui?

Yolei: Usa a cabeça Davis.......

Davis: O quê? Vai anda fala! Fala logo(disse com calma e ansiedade)

Kari: Veio nos ajudar!

Davis: Ah sim......É é verdade........hehe........eu já sabia......

Mimi mandou um e-mail aos outros explicando como ela chegou ao digimundo.

Tai: Ah Tah!

Izzy: Vamula!

E foram ao digimundo.

# Digimundo #

Yolei(com um olhar sonhador): Que bom!!!!!!!! Mais ajuda!!!!!!

MaloMyotismon: O QUÊ!!!!!!!! VOCÊS DE NOVO?!

Tai(cochichando para o resto do grupo): Do que que ele tá falando??

Izzy(cochichando também): Sei lá.

Kari: Ele é Myotismon.

Todos(os veteranos(menos Kari e T.K.)): QUÊ??!!

Izzy: Mais.....É impossível! Nós acabamos com ele a três anos atras!!!!!!!

Kari: É mas ele se "infiltrou" no corpo de Yukio Oikawa e voltou a vida em uma....hum quero dizer.....ele digivolveu para MaloMyotismon.

Matt: Caramba!!!!

MaloMyotismon: É isso mesmo e não é pelo fato de vocês estarem em maioria que vocês venceram.

Tai: Ah Va! Conta Outra!

MaloMyotismon: É verdade! Mas eu posso contar uma piada se quiserem.

Todos: Ham?!

MaloMyotismon: Aí Vai! Um cara virou uma lhama depois foi a um laboratório secreto e pegou todos os frascos para voltar a ser humano bebeu quase todos; faltavam uns três quando ele "era uma baleia" bebeu um outro e disse: OH YEAH I'M A LLAMA AGAIN! Daí 10 segundos depois: Wait! 

Todos começaram a rir.

Mas todos se "tocaram" que tinham que derrotar MaloMyotismon. Todos os digimons digivolveram e por um milagre WarGreymon e MetalGarurumon se juntaram e se tornaram Omnimon.

Tai e Matt: Vai lá Omnimon!!!!!!

Continua....

N.A.: Gostaram? Se alguém não entende inglês em primeiro estava escrito: LEGAL SOU LHAMA DE NOVO!!!!! Depois esta escrito: Espera! Se alguém viu: A Nova Onda do Imperador, sabe do que eu tô falando. Bom, cês podem me contatar pôr:  
MSN: nath_anime@hotmail.com

ICQ: 177263036

Beijos...Tchau


	2. O Amor entre ? e Kari

**__**

O Fim de MaloMyiotismon

Cap 2

By Green Angel 

N.A.: Bom, aí vem finalmente o mais esperado cap 2 dessa fic. É que eu esquecia meu "caderno de fanfics" na casa da minha mãe e la num tem net então...ou senão, como aconteceu nessa semana, eu esquecia o tempo todo no armario da escola que raiva!!!!!!

Estavam todos em frente ao inimigo quando de repente....

MaloMyiotismon: Sou generoso com vocês e ainda querem lutar?! O.K.!

Tai e Matt: Acaba com ele Omnimon!!

Omnimon da um super golpe da hora e ....

Kari: Ele conseguiu?

A fumaça q envolvia MaloMyiotismon, continuava, forte, muito forte...

Davis: É claro que sim!! Vocês viram o golpe mal da hora dele????!!!!

Willis: Vimos sim Davis...Mas talvez esse "golpe da hora" não tenha sido o suficiente.

Izzy: Willis que surpresa! Você não deveria estar só no filme?

Davis(com uma cara invejosa, pelo fato de Willis Ter dado um beijo na bochecha de Kari):É!!!!!! Cê só tá no filme!!!!!

Willis: Eu sei Davis! Mas isso é uma fic! Tudo pode acontecer!

Kari(pulando nos braços de Willis pra deixar Davis com inveja): Que bom que você veio Willis!! Tava com saudades!!!!!

Davis começa a grunhir. Tai entende a jogada e entra no meio(Willis: Estado: Não esta entendendo **NADA**!!!)

Tai: E então Kari, desde de quando vocês tão namorando?

Kari e T.K. entendem a jogada mas Willis...nada.

Kari: "Desde o filme" Tai!!

Tai: Ahhh......E o T.K.?

T.K.: Bem é que eu expliquei pra Kari que eu tinha um irmão muito bagunceiro e...

Matt: Pode ir parando aí!!!!!! Eu não sou tão bagunceiro assim!!!!!

Matt grunhiu. Mas em uma fração de segundo entendeu a jogada e ficou de bico calado.

T.K.: E minha vida é muito diferente da da Kari.

Willis entendeu a jogada e foi perguntar baixinho a Tai.

Willis: Posso beijar sua irmã?

Tai(ainda mais baixo): Pode!

Willis: Kari, posso te beijar?

Kari(ainda mais bixo): Pode!

Willis beijou Kari apaixonadamente. Ele gostava dela.

Davis desmaiou. Quase quebrou a cara.

T.K. ficou feliz porque pois sabia que Willis gostava de Kari.

MaloMyiotismon: Que lindo dois pombinhos no digimundo!

Todos: Ham...

MaloMyiotismon: Pensaram que tinham me derrotado né? Aquilo me fez cócegas!

Willis: Eu não disse Davis?

...

Willis: Davis?

Davis continuava desmaiado. Mas acordou em uma fração de segundo.

Davis: Eeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!! Você de novo??!!

Izzy: Oh Oh .....Isso não vai ser fácil!

MaloMyiotismon: Toque do Demônio Chicote Sangrento!!!!!!!

N.A.: E aí? Gostaram? Eu achei legal juntar os ataques porque eu não tinha idéia pra inventar outros. J Mas se vocês tiverem idéias, me mandem um e-mail nesse endereço:

nath_anime@hotmail.com


	3. O Fim de MaloMiyotismon e a espada negra...

**__**

O Fim de MaloMyotismon

Cap. 3

By Green Angel 

N.A.: AEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-----&&&-----

Os digimons foram atingidos e estavam muito machucados.

MaloMyotismon: HAHAHA!!!!!!(estava rindo muito)

Todos(menos Tai): Droga.............

Tai: Pode rir!!!!!!!!!!!!

MaloMyotismon ficou muito, muito chocado, surpreso e olhou Tai com uma cara.......

Kari: O que você tá dizendo maninho?! Ele tá vencendo!!!!!!!!

Todos(menos Tai e Kari): Isso mesmo!

Tai(todo relaxado): Ah pessoal, deixem disso!!! Lembrem-se do velho ditado: Quem rir por último, é aquele que demorou mais tempo pra entender a piada.

Todos: Quê????!!!!HAHAHAHAHA(começaram a rir, muito)

Tai: Não, peraí..............é: quem rir por último é aquele que ganhou a batalha! não........talvez seja..........é aquele que perdeu a batalha.........Ah! Sei lá! Esquece! Euh........... o que é o ditado?

Izzy(ainda dando umas risadinhas): Tai, é: Quem ri por último ri melhor.

Tai: Ah tá!!

MaloMyotismon: Bom, vou acabar com o digiescolhido cabeludo em primeiro.

Tai(olhando para todos os lados freneticamente): Que cabeludo?! Onde?! Cadê?! Pessoal, seja lá quem for, temos que proteger! Mas...cadê?! Onde está?!

Kari(cochichando em seu ouvido): É você o "digiescolhido cabeludo"!

Tai: Ah tá!

Houve um momento de silêncio.

Tai(que começou a correr de um lado pro outro freneticamente): SOCORRO!!!PROTEJAM-ME!!!AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!

Tai parou e fez cara de se "tocar" de ter esquecido de falar algo.

Tai: Se aproveitam de minha nobreza.

E continuou sua correria e gritaria.

Willis: Nossa! Que escandaloso!

Kari: Ele sempre foi assim!

Tai parou um pouco e pegou uma espada negra no chão. Ele tava com a aparência sinistra mas de repente com uma cara idiota...

Tai: Aahhh...Essa espada é muito legal; to me sentindo _Mutcho Loko _...

Todos(menos Tai é claro): Quêêêêêê???!!!

Nela, em letras de ouro, na ponta de baixo, estava escrito: Hina.

Tai estava tão _Mutcho Loko_ que parou na frente de Matt e o beijou sugando toda sua energia.

Matt: ......

E desmaiou.

MaloMiyotismon: Essa é a espada amaldiçoada que transformou Kyoto num mar de chamas, essa espada suga a energia vital do portador e fica cada vez mais poderosa e por isso, é claro, graças a espada, vou acabar com vocês!!!!!!!! Bom, a espada vai mas e daí?

Tai estava correndo em direção à Kari portanto desviou e foi direto até MaloMiyotismon.

MaloMiyotismon: O quê?

Tai, com sua espada(Hina), golpeou MaloMiyotismon que no instante..................Morreu!

Portanto a espada "sugou" a energia de MaloMiyotismon, então, ficou mais forte.

Kari(teve uma idéia): Tive uma idéia! Angewomon, consegue lutar?

Angewomon(se levantando): Acho que sim.........

Kari: Ótimo! Acerte sua flecha na espada por favor! Pessoal! Ergueremos nossos digivices em direção a flecha assim, o poder da luz atingirá a espada negra e daí Puf! De tanta luz que terá, Tai soltará a espada, quem topa?

Todos: Nós topamos!

Kari Legal!

Angewomon: FLECHA CELESTIAL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Os digiescolhidos ergueram seus digivices em direção a flecha que estes, soltaram um enorme facho de luz que atingira a flecha, que atingira a espada, que vez um enorme clarão que fez Tai soltar a espada.

Todos: YEEEEESSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A espada negra caiu no chão.

????-????: Ah! Então é aqui que veio parar!

???????: Que estranho........

Sora: Desculpe interromper mais........quem são vocês? 

Naru-Chan: Desculpem-nos, eu sou Naru Narusegawa e esse é o tarado Keitarô Urashima.

Keitarô: Retire JÁ o que disse!!!!!!!

Naru-Chan: Somos de Love Hina e eu não vou retirar o que eu disse por que................

Keitarô tropeçou (não sei como) e pra se segurar pegou no seio de Naru-Chan.

Naru-Chan: Seu.........................

Keitarô: Pepepepepe

Naru-Chan: MORRA!!!!!!!!!!!

E atirou-o no ar.

Keitarô(no ar): PERDÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Keitarô caiu depois de uns 2 minutos.

Keitarô: Bom, vamos indo.

Naru-Chan: NOSSA!!!! Olha hora!!! Vamos indo!!!

Eles pegaram a espada com luvas esquisitas e colocaram em seu devido lugar.

Naru-Chan e Keitarô: TCHAU!!!!!!

E desapareceram..................

N.A.: Gostaram? Bem acho que continua pequeno mais bom eskece ateh mais! O próximo chega já já ; ) !


	4. O Filme

**__**

O Fim de MaloMiyotismon

Cap. 4

By Green Angel 

N.A.: Gente só colokei 1 parte __ _____ senão fikria mto grande!

-_-_-_-_-_&&&-_-_-_-_-_

****

O Filme

"Um estranho pássaro, com cabeça de velociraptor e corpo de pterodactylo misturado com de dinossauro(mais ou menos), sobrevoava dentro de um shopping.

Izzy Block, Matt Kane e Tai Wayne Kamiya, estavam a procura do bicho.

Wayne viu um microfone sobre um "minipalco" e "começou"...............

Tai Wayne: Ca-caw! Ca-caw! Tokie tokie tokie! Ca-caw ca-caw tokie tokie tokie!

Izzy Block: Wayne, we have already said that "ca-caw ca-caw" and "tokie tokie " don't work(Wayne, a gente já disse que "Ca-caw ca-caw e tokie tokie" não funcionam)

Wayne: Ouh. Ok. (Ouh. Tá Ok)

Ouve um momento de silencio.

Tai Wayne: You are so beautiful! To me!

Matt Kane: Izzy, stand back, I'm gonna shot him (Izzy, sai da frente vou atirar nele)

Block: Oh no! Stand down....I'M gonna kill him myself (Oh não! Abaixa a arma, EU mesmo o matarei

Wayne: Wait a second, I'm communicating!(espere 1 segundo, estou me comunicando!) "You are so beautiful! To me!"

Block: Wayne, stop that, you're embarassing me.

Wayne aproximou seu rosto de Block ao mesmo tempo que dizia...

Wayne: Can't you see?!!!!!!!(Afastando seu rosto e repegando sua pose de cantor) Your everything that I hope for!!!!!!!

Então, de repente, ouve-se um estrondo enorme junto a um grito bem feminino. Logo depois, se escuta uma voz inocente.

Kari: Ah eu não acredito! Quebrou de novo!!!

Sora: Quantas vezes mais a gente vai Ter que aturar isso?!

Tai: É verdade!! Não agüento mais essa peruca(e logo tirou a peruca)!!

Kari: Tai, não é da sua peruca que estamos falando, mais sim, do passaro. Você sabe muito bem que não é pra usar a peruca. Temos que ser "originais".

Tai: Desculpe diretora!

Kari: Não exagera.

Joe(aparecendo do nada): Bom, então vamos leva-lo pro conserto!

Mimi(aparecendo do nada também): E QUE ELES CONSERTEM DIREITO!!!!!!

Todos(menos Mimi): Heim?!

Mimi: EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS CAIR DESSA......DESSA.......MALDIÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

E chutou o aparelho.

****

*Um mês depois*

Tai(andando na rua com os amigos): Aleluia terminamos aquele filme!!!!!

Kari: Não agüentava mais dar ordens(era a diretora) lá!!!

Davis: A gente era tão bagunceiro assim?!

Kari: Ô! Ô se eram!!!! Principalmente o Tai que colocava o que não devia(falando da peruca)!!!!

Tai: Ouh................You are so beautiful(tentando consertar).....................................................To me!!!!!

Eles andaram mais um pouco então Tai olhara pro relógio.

Tai: Bom pessoal, Kari e eu temos que ir. Temos um compromisso a noite. Até amanhã!!!!!!

Todo o resto: ATÉ!!!!!

E eles se foram.........

Continua...........

N.A.: Gente os caps tão saindo pequenos por que no caderno fik grande mas no PC pekeno da printender?

MSN: nath_anime@hotmail.com

E-MAIL: nath_anime@hotmail.com 


	5. Cap 5 : Pagando mico num restaurante chi...

|O Fim de MaloMyotismon | |Cap 5 | |By Green Angel |  
  
N.A. : Bem.eu finalment voltei ao trabalhoooo!!!!!! ^.~'' Bom,gnt,dsculpa...eu sinto mto,mas eu tava trabalhando na minha otra fic.GOMEEEEEN!!!!!!! bom, agora q eu toh d volta.BOA LEITURA!!!!!! Alias, sempre q um prsonagm for falar, o nome dele e a parentse q tem ao lado, estarão escritos em italico pra podr distinguir do contexto (se fala isso naum??) e dsculp plos erros d ortlgrafia!  
  
¤¤¤___¤¤¤  
  
Pagando mico num  
  
Restaurante Chique  
  
Bem,depois de todo o trabalho que os Digiescolhidos tiveram pra fazer aquele filme, Kari e Tai se despediram dos outros e foram se encontrar com seus pais na frente do restaurante mais chique de Odaiba para festejar.  
  
Entrando no restaurante, encontraram uma Moça que perguntou se eles já haviam reservado uma mesa.  
  
Sr. Kamiya : Não, mas gostaríamos de sentar em uma mesa na área dos não fumantes, perto da janela, estamos em quatro.  
  
Moça : Por aqui.  
  
E ela levou a família até uma mesa ao lado da janela na área dos não fumantes. Quando se sentaram, a Moça deu um cardápio para cada um.  
  
Tai, é óbvio, pegou o cardápio com excitação e depois de ter consultado-o, pediu metade dele.  
  
Bom, após os quatro terem feito seus pedidos, a Moça pediu para que se mudassem para a mesa que estava na frente pois era maior ( n.a. : adivinhem por que ela queria coloca-los numa mesa maior.), mas continuava sendo na janela na área dos não fumantes.  
  
Enquanto Tai estava degustando toda aquela comida que estava a sua frente, o Sr. Kamiya, que estava de frente para Tai, estava olhando atentamente a televisão.  
  
Sr. Kamiya : Kari, querida, não parecem os seus amigos na televisão?  
  
Kari, que estava ao lado de Tai, e de costas para a televisão, se virou bruscamente. Tai se assustou. Por que Kari parou de comer??  
  
Kari (praticamente sussurando para si mesma quando viu o que estava passando na TV) : Oh não.  
  
Tai se virou também, e se empolgou. Se levantou e ficou pulando e balançando os braços ao mesmo tempo.  
  
Tai : AUMENTEM O SOM!!!!!!! AUMENTEM O SOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!  
  
A Moça obedeceu. E por incrível que pareça, o filme que eles haviam gravado há algumas semanas atrás, estava passando na TV.  
  
Tai, o grande empolgado, começou a fazer pose e falar as suas falas. Só que do meio do nada, ele falou uma coisa em uma língua diferente que ninguém entendeu.  
  
Tai : ''Il te faut aprendre a ccccccasser casser!!''  
  
Kari : Hein??  
  
Tai : Oi??  
  
Kari (com uma cara de extremo espanto,olhos arregalhados) : Que isso Tai??  
  
Tai : heu.Você não sabe ''casser'' Kari??  
  
Kari : O que é ''casser''?? Que língua.  
  
Kari foi interrompida pelo movimento rápido de Tai que, de novo começou a fazer pose. Pôs uma perna pra frente, e a outra para trás, pôs o braço direito em diagonal, em direção a perna esquerda que estava mais para trás e ''quebrou'' o vento em diagonal falando  
  
Tai : ''Et tu casses, et tu casses.''  
  
Kari : TAI TRADUZA ISSO PELO AMOR DE DEUS!!!!!  
  
Tai continuou só que mudou a língua que estava usando e disse  
  
Tai : E você quebra, e você quebra, e você quebra.  
  
Tai parou de fazer toda essa palhaçada e continuou a encenar o filme. Kari puxou um pouco a camiseta do irmão que olhou para a sopa de missô que sua imouto segurava na mão e se lembrou que estava com fome.  
  
Tai parou tudo e voltou a comer, mas as pessoas do restaurante ainda o olhavam com uma cara esquisita. Principalmente uma pessoa misteriosa no fundo escuro do restaurante.  
  
Kari olhou para aquela pessoa. Ela não estava lá quando chegaram. Só que, esta pessoa não olhava para a família Kamiya com um olhar ameaçador, mas sim com um olhar de ''eu não acredito que ele fez isso''.  
  
A oitava digiescolhida ainda encarava essa pessoa, mas ela gostaria de poder vê-la direito, por que a única coisa que se podia ver dessa pessoa era seus olhos e uma ''gotinha'' ao seu lado. ( -.-'' ( tipo isso).  
  
Tai(de boca cheia) : Karix, o que fhouve comf fvocê?? Não estfá mais comfendso??  
  
Kari : Ah, não?? Opa!  
  
Tai (engolindo o que tinha na boca e colocando ainda mais comida) : Prefcisa comfer ssse nayum eup vfou cofer tzudo.  
  
Kari : ^.^'' Tá bom então.  
  
Kari continuou a comer e esqueceu da pessoa misteriosa no restaurante. Saindo de lá, uma mão catou Tai e Kari para trás da parede.  
  
Pessoa Misteriosa : Tai como você faz uma coisa dessas num restaurante desses??  
  
Tai : ??uh??Matt??  
  
A pessoa saiu das sombras e, cabelos dourados e olhos de oceano se revelaram, sim, era Matt.  
  
Kari : Era você, Matt?? Eu sabia que conhecia aqueles olhos.  
  
Matt : Pois é,né, logo depois que vocês sairam, meus pais chegaram e levaram o T.K. e eu pra comer no mesmo restaurante que vocês.  
  
Kari : E.  
  
Tai interrompeu, mas fez a mesma pergunta que Kari ia fazer.  
  
Tai : Cadê o T.K.?  
  
Matt : Bem. Acho que ele ainda tá brigando com o Davis.  
  
Kari : Por quê??  
  
Matt : Por quê o Davis veio comer com a gente por que o T.K. convidou, só que, o Davis acha que o T.K. comeu um tekamaki dele e agora eles tão brigando.  
  
Kari : O T.K. brigando por comida??  
  
Matt : Bom, é só por culpa do Davis, por que, se fosse pela opinião do meu irmão, ele não estaria brigando agora.  
  
Kari : Ah tá.  
  
De repente, eles se tocaram que Tai não havia dito uma palavra desde um certo tempo, e quando olharam, Tai estava abaixado no chão, olhando atentamente para alguma coisa.  
  
Matt :..Tai.O que houv.  
  
Tai : SHIU!!!!!  
  
Kari e Matt se abaixaram também. Tai estava olhando a coisa mais ridícula do mundo. As formiguinhas andando até o lixo.  
  
Tai : Elas não são lindas??  
  
Matt : Sei sei.  
  
Kari : (sem comentários)  
  
Matt, com cuidado, estava estendendo os braços para pegar Tai no colo já que tinha certeza de que ele não saíria de lá até conseguir se comunicar com uma formiga e também sabia que Kari não ia agüentar levar seu irmão no colo.  
  
Mas quanto mais ele chegava perto, outra coisa chegava perto de Tai também. Observando atentamente as formiguinhas, no meio delas tem.  
  
Tai : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!UMA BARATA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E salta nos braços de Matt que percebeu que não precisou fazer muito esforço para pega-lo no colo.  
  
Kari : AI QUE NOJOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kari estava imóvel por causa do choque de ver uma barata. Então,a barata começou a subir em seu sapato.  
  
Matt não podia fazer nada por que Tai estava se debatendo em seus braços apavorado com a simples baratinha. Será o fim de Kari??  
  
Kari : AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A menina berrava infinitamente. Não sabia como parar o animal. Quanto mais ficava com medo, menos ela conseguia se mexer. Impressionante.  
  
Do meio das sombras, duas ''coisas'' saem e matam a barata e limpam o sapato de Kari e começam a brigar.  
  
Davis : EU QUE MATEI A BARATA E LIMPEI O SAPATO!!!  
  
T.K. : NÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! VOCÊ É MUITO NADA A VER!!!!!!!!! FUI EEEEEEEU!!!!!!!  
  
E eles continuaram, é óbvio. Essa briga nunca ia acabar.  
  
Situação : Davis e T.K. estão brigando, Kari chorando por causa da barata e Tai e Matt discutindo.  
  
Matt : Tai, como você está com medo de um animal tão pequeno que tem medo de você, e não tem medo de tudo o que a gente enfrentou no digimundo??  
  
Tai : Sério, Yama, eu prefiro beijar os Digimaus do que matar uma barata.  
  
Matt : ........ Ôrra meu.......  
  
T.K. e Davis, (ainda brigando) levaram Kari (ainda chorando por causa da barata) para casa.  
  
Matt colocou Tai no chão quando estavam longe do ''animal perigoso'' e os dois foram caminhando para casa. Já era tarde e no dia seguinte Tai tinha jogo de futebol. Impressionante, como os pais foram embora pra casa sem os filhos? Grande mistério.  
  
¤¤¤___¤¤¤  
  
N.A. : Gostaram?? Espero que sim!!! Bom, sobre o próximo cap, eu naum sei se vou descrever ou naum o jogo,mas bom, naum sei ainda direito o que vai acontecer mas espero que naum demore muito para eu me inspirar :P Eu esqueci d por em todos os caps mais, DIGIMON NAUM ME PERTECE, nem seus personagns nem nada, nada de digimon me pertenc!!bom,acho q eh isso, caso tnham eskecido, meu msn eh nath_anime@hotmail.com ME DEIXEM REVIEWS!!!!!  
  
P.S. : Il te faut aprendre a cccccccasser casser eh uma frase em frances q signifik Tem que aprender a qqqqqqqqqquebrar quebrar, e, Et tu casses, quer dizer, E você quebra, em francês, blz? Ateh a proxima! 


	6. Nãããão!

_**O Fim de Malomyotismon**_

_**Cap 6**_

_**By Green Angel**_

N.A.: Triste notícia gente. Eu não sei mais o que escrever pra essa fic, e normalmente eu tinha planejado só 5 capítulos pra ela. Mas hoje eu vou tentar termin�-la, ta? Na vai ser nada de grande e genial, mas eu vou tentar, ta? Boa leitura!

O jogo de futebol do Tai foi emocionante! Eles quase perderam, mas nos últimos segundos, Tai deu UM chute... Mas foi O chute! E eles ganharam. Por um gol de diferença. É claro que todos ficaram muito felizes.

Tai estava como sempre, se achando o tal. Ficava posando como se fossem tirar fotos e ficava falando coisas do tipo "É não se enganem, esse jogo foi uns dos mais fáceis que já joguei! Eu só quis que eles tivessem impressão que iam ganhar!"

Matt chegou e abraçou Tai.

Matt: Parabéns amigão!

Tai: Ai Matt que é isso! Você já sabia que eu ia ganhar, não era óbvio?

Matt-.-

Ele dá um soco no Tai e vai embora.

Depois que Tai voltou a si, ele e seus companheiros foram todos comemorar na casa do cabeludo. Chegando l�, eles estavam carregados um monte de sacolas, tinha passado no supermercado, afinal, não podiam deixar que a mãe do menino fizesse os lanchinhos, os sucos e os "milkshakes" para eles "

Houve muita comemoração, muita festa, barulho (não tinha ninguém em casa, por isso), muita conversa, enfim, se divertiram um bocado! Tai olhou para o seu relógio, eram 23:50. Isso era um problema. Então foi lá dar umas indiretas para que todos (menos Matt e T.K. que dormiriam lá) fossem embora.

Não que ele não gostasse de seus amigos, mas o horário estava chegando, não podia deixar passar.

Tai: Nossa! Gente, que horas são?

Izzy (olhando no relógio): São, precisamente, 10 pra meia noite...

Sora: Nossa! J�? Já está tão tarde? He, o tempo foi passando e a gente nem percebeu, né pessoal?

TodosÉ.

Kari reparou que Tai não parava de olhar pro relógio e estava começando a desesperar. Matt também reparou em Tai. O que atingia a sua alma?

Joe: Bom, eu acho que eu vou indo, tenho um teste amanhã e vou ter que acordar cedo...

Matt: Nossa, boa sorte.

Davis: Bem se ele ta indo acho que nós também vamos...

Kari se esquecera que Davis estava lá. Afinal ele falou tão pouco! Davis, por sinal, também parecia meio preocupado com o horário.

Davis: Minha... Minha mãe não gosta que eu chegue muito depois da 00:20... Éé isso, 00:20 D

Cody: Então vamos resolver isso logo, vamos agora, também não posso chegar muito tarde!

Diferente de Davis, o caçula da turma, Cody, falava com muito mais seriedade. Quando Davis falava, parecia mais uma desculpa esfarrapada, quando Cody falava, parecia coisa séria.

Todos se levantaram, se despediram e foram embora. Matt e T.K. ficaram tanto para ajudar **Kari **(Tai nunca ajudava a arrumar as coisas), tanto como convidados. Eles começaram a recolher as coisas.

Tai esperava algo ansiosamente. Quem sabia o que era? Só ele mesmo. Nem Kari podia imaginar o que se passava na cabeça cheia de cabelos de seu irmão mais velho.

Tai começou a assistir televisão uma hora. Surpresa. Tai odeia televisão. O que poderia encant�-lo tão tarde da noite? Um programa de mulheres nuas? Não, não fazia o tipo dele. Então o que mais um homem pode ver na TV?

Kari, Matt e T.K. não pararam para ir ver o que seu amigo estava assistindo apesar da curiosidade ser bem grande. Tai nunca falara que havia um programa na TV que ele assistisse. Será que era um segredo?

Eles terminaram de arrumar as coisas e Matt foi ver o que Tai estava assistindo, na hora exata. Ele chegou na sala e viu Tai chorando no sofá. Antes de sequer abrir a boca, Matt escutou alguém gritando, da televisão, a seguinte frase:

"METEORO DE PÉGASUUUUU!"

E logo em seguida:

"Os seus cem golpes por segundo se juntaram em um só e formaram um cometa!"

Tai estava assistindo aos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Quem diria que Tai era tão apaixonado por eles?

Matt: Mas Tai, por que está chorando tanto?

Tai (chorando muito): Por que eu soube que daqui alguns episódios o Shiryu vai ficar cego, que à pouco tempo atrás, Atena foi capturado e agora, como você vê, Seiya está lutando contra um dos sete generais de Poseidon, eles têm que destruir os sete pilares, e eu também soube que um general marina vai brincar com o coração do SHUN e do SEIYA!

Matt: Ai Deus, eu mereço?

Tai: Matt me dá o telefone. É uma ordem.

Tai parecia tão abalado pelo anime que Matt obedeceu. Mas que coisa, o que o cabeludo ia aprontar dessa vez? Pra quem ele ia ligar? Aparentemente, quem atendeu era a pessoa que Tai queria que atendesse.

Tai (em um mar de lágrimas): Davis você viu a situação?

Davis (em um mar de lágrimas, do outro lado da linha): Viiiiii!

Tai (ainda em um mar de lágrimas): E você soube o que vai acontecer?

Davis (ainda em um mar de lágrimas, do outro lado da linha): Não! Me fala, Tai, me fala!

Tai: O Shiryu vai ficar cego e um general marina vai brincar com o coração do SHUN e do SEIYA!

Davis (piorando o mar de lágrimas): NÃÃÃÃO!

Tai: Agora desliga Davis, eu quero ver como o Seiya vai acabar com o pilar.

Davis desligoué claro que ele também queria saber como Seiya ia acabar com aquele pilar. Matt estava sentado do lado de Tai, sempre repetindo a mesma frase continuamente.

Matt: Eu não mereço, eu não mereço, eu não mereço, eu não mereço, eu não mereço, eu não mereço...

Seiya (vindo da televisão): METEORO DE PÉGASO!

Tai: NÃÃÃÃÃÃO!

Fim.

Hahahahaha, como vocês devem imaginar, ou talvez, alguns saber, Seiya não conseguiu acabar com o pilar do pacíficonorte com seu punho, é impossível, só acabará com o pilaré lógico, quando Kiki chegar com a armadura de Libra. Daí o Seiya vai usar uma das armas da armadura por que ele permitiu, senão, Atena proíbe o uso de armas. Acho que me expressei mal. Bom, Atena não apóia o uso de armas, mas na armadura de Libra, tem armas, só que elas só podem ser usadas quando o cavaleiro de Libra disser que "é o momento", ta?

Ah! Que final estranho né?Eu sempre quis fazer um final estranho, já li tantos! Eu só queria agora a opinião de vocês sobre a fic, ta? E me desculpem ter demorado por esse último capítulo, faltava inspiração Beijos e até a próxima fic, e isso depende de vocês, leitores e escritores que lêem! P

Assinado: Green Angel


End file.
